guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Charr at the Gate
need confirmation I find it odd that it'd require level 2. Can someone confirm it? It might be that someone didn't finish Primary Profession Test before, couldn't get quest, completed the Test and got bumped to lv2, and see the quest. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 00:45, 12 June 2006 (CDT) I was trying to get the sword last night with a friend in my alliance (<---phrase not as catchie as "guildie" some one needs to come up with a good one for alliance members). When we got to the point of getting this quest, I was lvl 2 and he was lvl 1 still. I got the quest, he didnt. We went outside, figuring the level requirement might be it, and when we came back, he could get it. Thats a confirmation in my book. -Origin415 :"Ally"? --Black Ark 03:36, 18 July 2006 (CDT) This sword should not be considored valuable in PvP, as the +5 unconditional armor mod is avaliable via the priest of balthazar. :nope, as i am aware you can add the mod you can get at priest of balthazar to this one, for an EXTRA +5 armour. Oljomo 05:07, 22 September 2006 (CDT) Nerfed The Armor +5 (while enchanted) was removed on October 25, 2006, in an Equipment Balance Changes update. Frostty1 01:14, 7 December 2006 (CST) hmm i disagree with walkthrough I dont think you have to attack them to get exp, just put them in your aggro range. Secondly, I noticed (after doing it again and again for leveling) that they dont always spawn martyr-fire caller-stalker-mind spark, but rather randomly. Sometimes i saw two stalkers and two others, and sometimes the martyrs didnt spawn. There are also the char ash walkers (the necros) and char blade warriors (the wariors) that spawn. Divinechancellor 22:09, 12 January 2007 (CST) :agreed, i know this myself from testing, it is entirely random. ::Soqed Hozi:: 14:48, 31 January 2007 (CST) Drops Do these charr drop any purple weapons ? I am training on this quest atm, but all i found in like 10 runs is 1 charr hide... What are there drops ? and can you get an purple weapon from them ? (so outside the gate). : Any1? :: So far I've gotten several Charr Hide, a few Carvings, no purples, but a few blues... also, I noticed that every time I leave Ascalon Rurik has a different shield o.O I've seen Tower, Carapace, and some other shield I cant name right now <.< 66.190.52.85 17:00, 18 April 2007 (CDT) Er....huh? Notes *There is a occasional bug that spawns the charr behind the gate, if you are without spells and/or a wand you will not be able to kill them, rezone to restart the quest. If they're behind a gate...probably a solid object...you're sure a wand will get them? That seems kinda unlikely to me, havn't encountered the bug, anyone know this for sure? -->Suicidal Tendencie 10:28, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :You could also stand atop the Wall, where the Lever is, and kill em. And you might be able to wand through the door, but I can't test it. No slots, and too lazy to get the bug to occur. --- -- (s)talkpage 10:29, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::Dammit, I remember doing this months ago... I blame da intrawebbie! Anyways, yeah, you can hit them with a wand (don't forget, they of course can and will do the same to you if they have one) -->Suicidal Tendencie 14:56, 9 February 2009 (UTC)